


The Most Worth It

by dizmo



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Romance, Surprises, Yuletide 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: Steven gets an idea. Andrew goes along with it.





	The Most Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, Aria! Hope you enjoy my humble little offering!

"Hey, Andrew!"

Andrew looked up at Steven's expression. When added to the tone of his boyfriend’s voice, it was... worrying. "Yes?"

"I have. The best. Idea."

Yep. _Definitely_ worrying.

"Do I actually want to know?"

"Definitely. After all, you’re a critical part of it."

"... Is it for the show, or..?"

"Well, no. Not directly. But it’s... show related? Show tangiential?"

"Okay, Steven, spit it out."

"Three date nights at three drastically different price points!"

See? Andrew was absolutely right about the worrying bit. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No. Think about it, it's great! Same basic fun as when we're filming, but it's just for us!"

"Right. Which means we wouldn't get the benefit of our expense account. Think about it, the _show_ is just a series of three date nights at three price points, if you think about it."

"Date nights don't have crews, Andrew. Not even _our_ date nights."

"Well, no, but still. We get to do this all the time anyway."

"This will be different."

"Absolutely not. This is a terrible idea."

So of course, that's when Steven broke out his red-alert level Winsome Face. " _Please?_ "

~~

"Okay. Maybe this wasn't _as_ terrible an idea as I had anticipated."

Andrew was sitting on a blanket (And yes, of course Steven had actually gone whole hog and found a red and white checkered blanket. He was nothing if not authentic.) in a park. Next to an honest-to-goodness picnic basket that Steven was in the process of unloading.

"Told you," Steven replied with a grin. "So, for our one dollar sign date night... or, I guess, date afternoon in this case, we're going pretty simple with some homemade sandwiches. But _good_ homemade sandwiches."

"I believe you. So what have you got?"

"Prosciutto and mozzarrella with a bit of pesto," he replied, handing Andrew one of the sandwiches. "Also made some pasta salad. And, of course, cookies for dessert."

"Have to admit. I'm kind of impressed."

"Thought you might be. And don't worry, I didn't forget the wine."

Andrew just laughed. "Well, that part, I wasn't worried about."

"Also... Date fact!"

"No."

"No?"

"No, we are _absolutely not_ doing date facts."

"Okay, okay, fine."

After the food was doled out, they leaned against each other, eating and drinking and chatting and watching the world go by around them. That went on for a while, just the two of them enjoying each other's company, when Andrew spoke up, cookie in hand. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I'll go ahead and take care of the mid-range date night."

Steven twisted to look at him. "You sure? I mean, I had a short list of ideas."

"I bet you did. But you can always keep them on the backburner for the show, just in case. I should get one, after all." Andrew gave a sidelong smile. "Besides, this way, you're _definitely_ stuck with the expensive one."

"Well, _that_ , I already knew."

Andrew laughed and gave Steven a kiss. "But for now? For now, it's my turn."

"I can't wait to see what you come up with."

"I know."

~~

"All right, Andrew, what have you got for me?"

"Decided to go with an old classic. Dinner and a movie."

"Oh, very nice." Steven grinned. "And hey, the price of the movie itself practically puts it in mid-range all by itself."

"Good point. Let's skip din--" Andrew was promptly elbowed by Steven. " _Yes,_ I'm joking."

"Good. So what's the dinner part of this dinner and a movie adventure?"

"Here's what I was thinking, but you still get veto powers if you want. I heard about a shawarma place that opened up pretty recently, and I figured we could give it a try."

"That sounds delicious."

"And then to the movies. There's that one cheesy romcom that I know you've been weirdly into the trailers for, and I am willing to take the plunge to give you an evening to remember."

Steven laughed. "You're just too good to me sometimes."

"Yeah, I know. Don't you forget it, either."

"I promise. So shawarma, then?"

"Shawarma,"

They got their food and started off the dinner conversation with discussing the subtle differences between shawarma and gyros (and other doner kebab-adjacent food items). The conversation drifted on to other foods (Andrew half suspected it was Steven fishing for ideas for the third and final of these particular date nights, but couldn't be certain), and then on to just life and the future and just other random thoughts. The shawarma was delicious, and the conversation was that much better. That was always the best part of eating with someone you loved anyway, regardless of what it was you were eating or how much it cost.

And the movie... well, it was all right, as far as Andrew was concerned. Entertaining enough, had a few good scenes, and he got some good cuddle time in with Steven in the theater. And Steven was _super_ into it anyway. (And that carried into the _rest_ of the night, so that definitely added some bonus points to the movie. _Huge_ bonus points.)

~~

After wrapping up a day of shooting a bit later on, Steven turned to Andrew. "Third one on Friday night. Around seven at my place."

"Wait, your place? For the expensive one?"

"Yep."

Andrew put some cables away. "How?"

"Hired a private chef."

And that made him doubletake. " _Seriously?_ "

Steven just grinned, causing Andrew to shake his head. "You are something else. I mean, I love you, but. Something else."

"I know," Steven said.

"What should I wear?"

"Whatever. Casual is fine, but if you want to dress up, dress up. I promise I don't have a dress code at my place. Which I'm pretty sure you already know."

"You got it."

When Friday night rolled around, Andrew did not dress up, but he didn't really dress _down_ , either. Just a nice dressy casual. He figured it was probably the least he could do considering Steven fucking _hired a private chef_ for the night and everything. He got to Steven's place and knocked. When the door opened, he noted that Steven's what to wear philosophy had pretty much matched his own. Excellent. It would have been really weird if they were too mismatched.

"Welcome to date night numero tres," Steven said, giving Andrew a kiss hello. "We should sit down, first course will be starting pretty shortly."

"First course?"

"Well, come on, I'm not going to hire a private chef to _not_ have a multi-course meal, am I? I mean, she came all this way and everything."

"You know, you're right. You wouldn't. So what's the main course?"

"You'll find out when we get there. You'll actually probably find out sooner, because scents travel and everything. But first, the soup."

They proceeded step-by-step through the meal, and every bit was as good as the last, all the flavors complemented each other amazingly, as did the wine for each course. That mystery main course ended up being the highlight of the meal, as far as the food went. It was a steak that the chef had made, perfectly medium rare, which was easily on par with any number of main courses Andrew had had over the last few years (Andrew did have to admit he was spoiled on _that_ count). 

But of course, as good as the food was, the point of a date night was the _date_. And just being with Steven was every bit as perfect as each bite of each course. They knew each other well enough, and had been going out with each other long enough, that they knew how to navigate the ebbs and flows of their conversation around the food, like an intricate dance that only they knew the steps to. By the time dessert finished, he was full and he was perfectly content, with both the food and the company.

Okay, yeah. Despite his initial skepticism, Andrew figured that this entire venture had been... to be completely unoriginal... pretty worth it.

Both Andrew and Steven thanked the chef profusely when she left, and the two of them moved to the living room, flopping onto Steven's couch.

That's when Steven stood up, digging into his pocket. "Oh, right! Forgot to mention _one_ more thing I have planned."

"Wait, you upped the budget _more_?"

"Hey, you gave me dinner _and_ a movie, remember."

"Oh, definitely, totally the same thing. Okay. So what's your one more thing?"

Steven dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring. "Andrew..."

"What the --"

"You've been by my side for a good few years now, first as coworkers, then friends, then more. I've decided that I just don't want it to end. So basically..."

"Oh. My. God."

"Will you marry me?"

Almost despite himself, Andrew was just grinning. "Damn right I will."

Yep. _Completely_ worth it.


End file.
